Eternité
by junon2
Summary: Pour sauver sa mère adorée, un fille de 12 ans va faire une promesse qui l’engagera pour l’éternité… mais à la fin sera-t-elle esclave ou compagne ? asuca fic vampire fic rating paut changer


**Eternité**

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl/asuranfangirl/calli

Paring : Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha

Genre : romance/fantasy ou horreur

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed Fukuda et à la firme Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : Pour sauver sa mère adorée, un fille de 12 ans va faire une promesse qui l'engagera pour l'éternité… mais à la fin sera-t-elle esclave ou compagne ?

Avertissement : Fic avec des vampires !! Ca inclus qu'il y aura lemon ou scène lemonish et aussi de scène violente de torture (si j'arrive à les écrire) et bien sur des morts. De plus Asuran aura un comportement des plus odieux et méchant au début avec Cagalli ... Si vous n'aimez pas la manipulation ou la "torture psychique" je vous la déconseille...

Note de l'auteur : forcément c'est un UA (univers alternatif) comme toutes mes histoires ;) Je situe l'histoire dans l'Europe du 17 ou 18ème siècle, époque de libertinage et de grande liberté chez les riches. Asuran est vampire et seigneur d'un domaine, régulant la vie des paysans alentour (explication ? demandez ). Pour ses capacités de vampire je reprends celle d'_Ames sœurs_ (allez y voir les notes si ça vous dit).

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A TIDOO**

(C'est son cadeau )

POV Asuran et Cagalli alterné.

* * *

_**Eternité **_

_**Chapitre 1 : le pacte **_

**POV ASURAN ZALA **

« La tristesse et la peur…

C'est tout ce que son âme et son regard expriment. Je ne ressens que cela émanant d'elle, la fille agenouillée en face de moi. Pas une femme ni même une jeune femme dont les formes apparaissent et font envie… Non, juste une enfant à genoux, avec des larmes rougissant ses joues pâles et trop maigres. Je reste debout en face d'elle, l'expression froide et ennuyée. Nous sommes dans le hall de mon manoir et je m'apprêtais à sortir _chasser _quand elle est arrivée et s'est jetée là, à genoux, devant moi dans une posture suppliante. Le silence dure depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas exprimée. J'attends de plus en plus impatient de savoir ce qu'elle désire et ce qu'elle fait là. Mais la peur semble l'empêcher de parler. Plusieurs questions traversent mon esprit : que désire-t-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle là ? Comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi mes serviteurs l'ont-ils laissée passer sans la connaitre ?

Le silence emplissant le hall glacial, je décide de détailler mon étrange invitée. C'est une enfant, enfin elle sera surement bientôt femme si elle ne l'est déjà. Je pense que dans quelques années, elle sera mariée avec enfants. En fait, ce n'est qu'une paysanne, probablement originaire du village ! Une simple enfant de paysan, qu'on aura trop vite mariée et dont les charmes seront gâchés… comme à chaque fois. Elle relève la tête, enfin, me permettant de découvrir deux disques ambre emplis de larmes. Elle a la peau délicate et blanche surement aussi douce que de la soie orientale. Ses cheveux tombent librement et en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle est dépourvue de formes féminines ou presque, je peux deviner sa poitrine naissante sous ses vêtements. Elle est vêtue simplement, juste une robe en laine vert pâle. Elle n'a rien d'attirant physiquement et elle est très éloignée de mes _proies _ou fréquentations habituelles, toutes issues du monde aristocratique ou bourgeois. En fait, elle est juste potable pour un repas et encore !

Mais elle a quelque chose d'unique et d'intriguant, voire attirant. Une chose que je ne rencontre jamais chez les femmes que je côtoie comme maitresse ou comme proie. Elle est pure… non touchée par un homme encore mais même son âme est pure et innocente… Elle n'a jamais aimé ni été aimée. Rien d'autre que son amour filial ne transparait dans son âme. Elle n'a jamais été trahie, déçue ou abusée par un homme. Rien de tout ce qui fait la vie amoureuse d'une femme n'est inscrit en elle. Ce n'est encore qu'une page blanche à écrire. Je souris légèrement, songeant que si elle avait eu plus de formes, j'aurais accepté d'être son initiateur pour une nuit…

Mes pensées sont interrompues par deux serviteurs entrant dans la pièce l'air furieux. Ils s'arrêtent et me saluent de loin avant de s'approcher de l'enfant, toujours immobile à mes pieds. Un de deux murmure un : « Excusez notre incompétence » respectueux avant d'empoigner la fille pour la relever et la faire sortir. J'imagine qu'elle avait d'abord demandé à me voir et que face à un refus elle avait trouvé une ruse pour m'atteindre. Cela explique sa présence ici. Comme ils la remettent sur pieds, elle semble sortir de sa léthargie et elle commence à se débattre avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de murmurer : « Pitié ! »

Les deux hommes arrêtent leur geste, surpris. Moi, je me contente d'éclater de rire. Pitié, elle me demande pitié ! A moi, un démon. Je ne nierai pas que ce terme chante souvent à mes oreilles, murmuré ou hurlé par mes victimes après mes tortures morales et physiques, ou par mes maîtresses après une bataille sensuelle dans mon lit, chaque fois au moment d'achever mon _travail_. Mais jamais ce mot ne m'a ému. La pitié, qu'est-ce que c'est au fond ? Pourquoi aurai-je de la pitié pour les mortels ? En ont-ils pour les poules qu'ils tuent et mangent ? Les deux hommes essayent à nouveau de la faire sortir mais je fais signe de la laisser en ma présence. Ils la lâchent et se retirent discrètement. Elle retombe à genoux devant moi et elle relève la tête osant me fixer dans les yeux. Elle mériterait que je la gifle, cette petite effrontée. Oser me fixer comme ça moi, son Seigneur… Je me contiens et lui offre un sourire sarcastique qui la déconcerte et la force à baisser les yeux vers le sol.

« Pitié ! Tu oses implorer ma pitié ! » Je susurre ironique, « il faut donc que tu m'aies fait un tord. »

« Non ! » elle a presque crié.

« Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? »J'interroge froidement, « sais-tu ce que je peux te faire subir juste pour avoir osé venir ici me perturber ? »

« Je … » elle me regarde en biais, « j'ai besoin de votre aide … vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider. »

« T'aider ? » j'éclate de nouveau de rire, « pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Murmure-t-elle et elle baisse à nouveau la tête. Je me déplace avec désinvolture et la dépasse lentement, me dirigeant vers la porte à mon aise.

« Je … je vous dédommagerais, mais s'il vous plait sauvez Maman. » implore-t-elle dans mon dos.

« Un marché ?!? » je rétorque en me tournant vers elle.

« Oui, … » murmure-t-elle toujours en fixant le sol.

Je reviens lentement vers elle et je m'arrête juste devant elle, prostrée sur le sol. Sentant ma présence, elle relève la tête vers moi, les yeux suppliant. Même un marché, je n'ai aucune raison d'accepter… pourquoi le ferais-je ? La différence entre elle et moi est immense et manifeste. J'ai tout ce que je désire et je ne pais jamais rien. Je suis, comme tous les vampires, supérieur à l'être humain. Ce dernier n'étant que de la nourriture pour nous et esclave ou jouet quand nous les épargnions. Mon intérêt pour elle nait seulement de l'opportunité de jouer qu'elle vient de m'offrir. J'ai l'occasion de m'amuser avec elle et de la torturer. Mais j'ai peut-être aussi l'opportunité d'avoir une esclave, là à portée de main… Evidemment tout dépend de ce qu'elle est prête à donner en échange de mon aide. Toujours est-il que je peux passer un agréable moment à la faire souffrir, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Cela est si rare une proie qui s'offre d'aussi bonne grâce.

« Bien, intéressant » je finis par dire que un ton détaché, « mais avant tout de chose, j'aimerais savoir jusque où tu es prête à aller. »

« Prête à aller ? » répète-t-elle surprise.

« Si tu préfères que vas-tu me donner en échange d'un service. » J'explique avec un sourire tendre des plus faux.

« Euh… » Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre, « je n'ai pas grand-chose… mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, travaillé pour vous… »

« Hum, j'ai beaucoup de serviteurs, une de plus ne m'intéresse pas ! » je déclare sur un ton sec et le regard vide. Son expression devient de nouveau triste. Je viens d'anéantir le peu d'espoir que j'avais fait naitre en elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Intérieurement, je souris. Je m'apprête à m'éloigner de nouveau et définitivement.

« Pitié, aidez ma mère », murmure-t-elle, « elle est ma seule famille, je ferais n'importe quoi, je donnerais tout pour elle… »

Je m'arrête de nouveau et tourne la tête vers elle, un peu surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi désespérée ! Je souris, elle n'a pas idée du poids de ses paroles. Je suis sûr qu'elle ignore à quoi engagent ses dires, ce que je suis en droit de demander maintenant. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais être sûr…

« Tout y compris ta propre vie ? » j'interroge perfidement.

« … Oui, ma vie aussi. » Me répond-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je sonde son regard lentement et j'y lis une détermination rare et surprenante au vu de son jeune âge. Pouvoir de l'amour filial je suppose…

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir négocier dans ce cas. » je lui réponds sur un ton un peu plus chaud.

Je jubile intérieurement. Cette petite idiote vient de m'offrir sa vie, je peux donc faire d'elle ce que je veux. Les humains sont vraiment stupides ! Je lui tends la main poliment. Elle la regarde surprise avant d'accepter de la prendre. Elle a la peau douce et chaude à côté de mon corps tiède. Je la remets sur pieds et l'attire vers le petit salon sans lui lâcher la main, profitant un peu de sa chaleur. Je la fais entrer dans la petite pièce. C'est juste un endroit chaud avec une cheminée, une petite table et un divan. Les murs sont couverts de tapisserie aux couleurs vert pâle et les rideaux sont souvent fermés. Il y a même des fleurs dans un vase. C'est la pièce dans laquelle je ramène mes maîtresses occasionnelles, jamais aucune n'entre dans ma chambre… seule ma compagne aura cet honneur. J'ai pensé cette pièce pour qu'elle soit chaleureuse et intime, créant un bien-être évident. Je fais s'asseoir mon invitée sur le divan. Ensuite je vais vers un meuble et nous serre deux verres de vin rouge. Je souris en imaginant qu'elle en boira pour la première fois et sera saoule dans peu de temps. Je reviens m'assoir à ses côtés et instantanément elle se contracte et recule vers le bord. Je souris et dépose les verres sur la table.

« Alors quel que soit le service que tu as à me demander mon prix sera le même. Je te l'explique avant que toi tu ne me raconte ce qui t'amène ici, chez moi. » Je commence d'une voix suave. Mais ma compagne est un peu jeune pour céder ou comprendre une approche séductrice. Elle se contente de me regarder, perturbée et ne sachant pas comment réagir à mes regards et me intonations suaves. Tellement innocente et naïve… elle me renforce dans mon idée de base.

« D'accord » murmure-t-elle un peu embarrassée. Je me rapproche d'elle doucement et dépose une main sur les siennes jointes sur ses genoux et je capture son regard. Elle rougit violemment et m'arrache un sourire amusé.

« Je désire t'avoir à moi entièrement… je veux ta vie, ton corps et ton âme. Comprends-moi bien, je ne te demande pas uniquement de faire tout ce que je te dis, j'exige en plus être le seul pour toi, que ce soit sentimentalement ou physiquement. En gros je désire ton amour, ta soumission et être ton seul amant… hum quoique pour ça il faudra attendre encore un peu. » Je susurre contre sa peau, j'observe ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues rougir encore plus.

« … d'accord… j'accepte. » murmure-t-elle sans briser le contact visuel.

« Très bien, donc notre accord est scellé ou presque… sache aussi que je ne permettrais à personne, à aucun homme de te toucher… ah encore une petite chose... » je laisse ma phrase en suspend.

« Vous ne voulez pas d'abord savoir pourquoi je sollicite votre aide ? » me questionne-elle.

« Si mais avant nous allons sceller notre accord. Mais pas par le sang comme on le fait parfois. Je n'ai aucune envie d'entailler ma peau et ni d'ailleurs d'abîmer la tienne. » Je réponds avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Au moins j'aurai eu son premier baiser, et maintenant que je connais son goût et son odeur, je serais capable de la sentir n'importe où et de la reconnaître. Elle est mienne, mon jouet.

« Mais pourquoi… qu'est-ce … » balbutie-elle embarrassée et rouge pivoine.

« Cela scelle notre accord mon cher petit Ange ! » je réponds en prenant les deux verres de vin et en lui donnant un. Je bois une gorgée pendant qu'elle examine son verre.

« Ce n'est que du vin, ma Douce. Goute-le il est délicieux. » Je lui explique lentement.

« Je ne bois jamais d'alcool… » Murmure-t-elle.

« Hum mais là on fête quelque chose, notre alliance… goute-le au moins pour ne pas me vexer.. » je rétorque à l'affut de sa réaction. Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et boit une petite gorgée. La grimace qui suit me fait rire. Je caresse sa joue alors qu'elle toussote.

« Voilà… et si tu te présentais ma Jolie… » Je continue amusé par sa grimace alors qu'elle observe son verre.

« Pourquoi vous me donnez tous ses surnoms … bizarres… » Ose-t-elle me demander. Elle n'a pas tord je ne les utilise jamais.

« Parce que tu es à moi, et uniquement à moi ma chère… et que j'ignore toujours ton nom et ton âge… » Je réponds en l'attirant un peu vers moi. J'aime son regard perturbé par mes actions séductrices. Je la torture un peu là, créant en elle un embarras compréhensible.

« Cagalli et j'ai eu 12 ans au printemps… » Répond-elle.

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je laisse mes yeux parcourir la pièce, m'attardant sur certains détails. C'est la première fois que je viens au château. En fait, personne du village ne vient jusqu'ici sauf sur demande du Comte. Mais cela est extrêmement rare. Je soupire un peu, j'ai moins froid maintenant. La pièce est agréablement chauffée par un feu. Je m'attarde sur les différents meubles. Tout me semble magnifique comparé à ce que nous possédons dans notre petite maison. Mes yeux s'arrêtent un peu sur le Comte assis à mes côtés. Il est beaucoup plus gentil que tout à l'heure dans le hall. C'est étrange ce changement soudain… involontairement je le dévisage. Bizarrement je le croyais plus vieux… bien qu'il ne soit pas si jeune que cela. Je me demande quel âge il a… Mais, je l'imaginais comme le grand père Mirrilia : avec des cheveux gris et une longue barbe. Or, il n'a aucune ride, il a la peau pâle, les cheveux tombant souplement sur ses épaules et des yeux verts captivants. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit un peu. Aïe, j'ai été trop insistante dans ma manière de le regarder. Je baisse la tête et regarde le sol, honteuse.

« Cagalli… c'est un joli prénom. » murmure-t-il.

« Merci, monsieur » je réponds poliment en fixant toujours le sol.

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, raconte-moi ce qui t'amène chez moi. » déclare-t-il en déposant son verre sur la table. Je l'imite et j'inspire profondément avant de me lancer dans une courte explication.

« En fait … c'est pour aider Maman… » J'hésite à tout dire et j'espère sincèrement qu'il se contentera de ça même si c'est peu.

« Je l'avais compris, mais en quoi puis-je l'aider ? » questionne-t-il.

« Euh … pour son procès. » je finis par avouer d'une petite voix un peu tremblante.

Je sens de nouveau les larmes brûler mes yeux. S'il change d'avis, Maman sera condamnée et je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Les larmes roulent à nouveau sur mes joues et je cache ma figure dans mes mains. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé à pleurer ces derniers jours. Depuis l'arrestation de Maman, je vis chez les parents Mirrilia et je tremble de la perdre. C'est par hasard que j'ai entendu parler du Comte et de l'aide qu'il pourrait apporter à Maman, même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'un noble s'attarde aux problèmes d'une paysanne. Cette nuit, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai quitté la maison sans bruit avant de courir vers le château. Je savais que si je ne faisais rien je me le reprocherais toute ma vie… le procès commence dans deux jours… Et je ne veux pas perdre Maman ! Je sens quelque chose entourer mes épaules et m'attirer. Je me retrouve dans ses bras alors qu'il caresse doucement mes cheveux.

« Chut ma Douce… calme-toi, tout ira bien… » Murmure-t-il doucement.

Je reste quelques minutes à sangloter contre lui, accrochée à sa chemise. Quelque part dans mon esprit, ma conscience me dit que son attitude n'est pas normale… Pour le peu que je sache sur lui, il est un être froid et insensible à la souffrance des autres. Certains prétendent même qu'il aime faire souffrir… comme tantôt dans le hall quand je me suis jetée à ses pieds. Je suis une fille du peuple sans importance pour lui, je le sais. Mais depuis qu'on a passé un accord tout à l'heure, il semble s'intéresser à moi. Je sais que je devrais me méfier, un noble inquiet pour une paysanne ce n'est pas courant et c'est même contre nature. Une fois mes pleurs éteints, j'essaye de me relever et je m'assieds correctement. J'ose lancer un regard en biais à mon voisin. Il affiche un étrange sourire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je frisonne. Il s 'approche de moi à nouveau et il entoure mes épaules de son bras. Il donne l'impression de vouloir me garder serrée contre lui …

« Pourquoi me demander de l'aide ? Pour un procès, un avocat te serait plus utile » Finit-il par dire.

« Le grand-père de Mirrilia a dit, hier soir, que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir empêcher le procès… » J'explique, « parce que vous êtes juge ! »

« Je ne suis pas juge » me répond-il en riant, « mais j'ai droit de justice sur mes terres et sur les personnes dépendantes de moi. Donc, je peux effectivement empêcher un procès. Mais dis-moi au moins pourquoi elle passe en procès. »

« Pour sorcellerie » j'ai murmuré trop bas, espérant ne pas être entendue.

« Sorcellerie ?!? Explique-moi un peu cela. » Demande-t-il gentiment, sa main caressant mon épaule.

« MAMAN N'EST PAS UNE SORCIERE… » J'ai crié sans m'en rendre compte et je me suis détachée de lui brusquement. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Personne n'a le droit de l'accuser de cela, elle n'a jamais fait de mal ! Il me regarde légèrement surpris par mon éclat soudain. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir et de comprendre, il entoure mon visage de ses mains et me force à le regarder. Il caresse doucement du pouce ma joue.

« Je sais mon Ange, mais raconte-moi pourquoi on l'accuse de sorcellerie. J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais pour l'aider » Susurre-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front. Je me calme et hoche la tête, honteuse de mon emportement.

« Maman connaît les plantes. C'est grand-mère qui lui a appris quelles plantes utilisées pour guérir certaines maladies ou blessures. Maman dit que c'est une tradition familiale… d'ailleurs elle m'apprend à les utiliser. Depuis la mort de père, Maman vend ses remèdes pour nous permettre de vivre, en plus de quelques services. Les autres villageois viennent la trouver quand ils ont besoin. Parfois ils préfèrent elle au médecin… » J'explique lentement.

« Je vois… Je suppose que cela justifie un procès pour sorcellerie. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ni qui l'accusait. » Me fait-il remarquer.

« En fait, je … ne sais pas si vous me croirez… » Je murmure lentement « parce que presque personne n'a cru Maman quand elle l'a raconté pour se défendre. »

« Hum, raconte-moi quand même. » Me rétorque-t-il. Je réfléchis quelques minutes avant de me décider à tout lui raconter.

« C'est parce qu'elle a repoussé Monsieur Seirian. » j'avoue enfin.

« Repousser ?!? Il l'accuse de sorcellerie juste parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu être sa maîtresse ? » Demande-t-il un peu étonné. Je hoche positivement de la tête, supposant que c'est cela qui a énervé Monsieur Seirian.

« Peux-tu me raconter cela ? » Interroge-t-il. Je lui lance un regard surpris avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« C'était il y a un mois, en soirée. J'aidais maman a débarrasser après le souper, quand Monsieur Seirian est arrivé chez nous. J'ai cru qu'il désirait de l'aide et je me suis retirée dans un coin de la pièce pour le laisser discuter avec Maman. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit parce qu'il parlait bas mais maman n'a pas apprécié ses propos. Elle semblait en colère… ensuite, elle le repoussait en lui rappelant qu'ils étaient marié et que l'adultère est un pêché. Il a insisté et, je crois, a essayé de l'embrasser. Maman l'a giflé… j'ai rejoins maman à ce moment-là, je désirais l'aider. Monsieur Seirian nous a regardées froidement avant de murmurer qu'elle le paierait tôt ou tard… ensuite, il est allé vers la porte mais avant de sortir il m'a regardée et a dit à maman que je devenais jolie et qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur moi. Ensuite, il est sorti en claquant la porte… maman était pâle et tremblait… je crois qu'il menaçait maman, juste parce qu'il était en colère… il y a quelques jours, il a perdu son étalon, mort de maladie je crois. Le lendemain, des hommes sont venus arrêtés maman. Monsieur Seirian l'accusait d'être responsable de la perte du cheval… Il a dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Les hommes n'ont pas écouté maman et l'ont emmenée pour la juger… Et moi je me suis retrouvée chez les parents de Mirrilia. » Je raconte en fixant les flammes dansant dans la cheminée.

« Je vois… Il a attendu le premier prétexte… Seirian, tu dis… » Murmure-t-il.

« Oui, la famille Seirian… Ils ont un grand domaine et ils font partie des « riches » comme dit Maman… » J'explique en le fixant.

« Cela ne sera pas bien dur de mettre à mal son accusation… j'ai justement un différent avec eux… ne t'inquiète plus pour ta mère. » Finit-il par dire avec un étrange et en même temps gentil sourire. Il se penche et embrasse doucement mon front. »

* * *

**POV Asuran**

« J'observe avec un sourire à demi satisfait les flammes danser dans la cheminée en face de moi. Elles éclairent la pièce d'une lueur tamisée alors que la nuit commence à envahir tout le château. Cette journée a été intéressante et divertissante je trouve. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et je savoure le liquide rouge lentement. Vraiment un bon cru, ce vin... En fait je dois reconnaître que ce fut plus amusant que je ne l'imaginais de taquiner les Seiran. Bien sûr, cela n'efface pas complètement les affronts du clan Seiran. Cela dure depuis 5 ans, depuis que ces imbéciles ont osé me ridiculiser en me tenant tête face à d'autres nobles, des vampires de ma lignée en plus ! Ils ont payé leur dette en partie par le ridicule avec lequel j'ai traité leur _« chef »_ ce matin. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour apaiser totalement ma rancœur. En fait je désire leur mort à tous… seules les tortures et les exterminations calmeront ma soif de vengeance et de sang. Surtout que ces stupides humains accumulent depuis lors les raisons que j'ai de ma venger d'eux ! Depuis des années ces petits bourgeois de campagne me narguent et me provoquent, cherchant à acquérir plus d'indépendance et de pouvoir sur le village… ils me prennent des terres un peu plus chaque jour, ils exigent des privilèges et se moquent ouvertement de moi quand ils le peuvent. Je supporterais très mal un affront de plus…

Et je sais que bientôt, j'aurais ma vengeance complète sur eux…

D'ailleurs, ma chère tête blonde pourra me servir dans cette vengeance. Il me semble qu'elle déteste le clan Seiran autant que moi si pas plus. Ce qui est compréhensible vu leur comportement hautain avec tout le monde… après tout, ces idiots ont aussi arrêté sa mère pour une bêtise et en plus ils lui mènent la vie dure. De plus, le fils, Yuna, semble avoir un certain intérêt pour ma tendre Cagalli… ceci dit rien d'incorrecte… Je devine qu'il veut la rabaisser et l'asservir comme beaucoup de personnes des alentours. Elle a déjà dû le tourner en ridicule plus d'une fois. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait logiquement pas gagner tout le temps. Dans l'esprit des gens, tôt ou tard elle devra céder ou elle paiera toutes les humiliations qu'elle lui a fait subir. Jamais une simple paysanne ne pourrait rivaliser avec un bourgeois… mais la charmante enfant est têtue et semble avoir un sale caractère. Cela ne sera pas éternellement suffisant … surtout qu'elle devient femme. Il existe tellement de manière de briser ou de salir une femme honorable et vertueuse…

Sauf qu'elle est mienne !

Je sais que cela ne lui a pas paru évident quand elle a accepté mon prix, pourtant le fait est là : elle m'appartient corps et âmes. Mais à 12 ans, cela est abstrait comme notion, surtout l'appartenance physique… évidemment cela ne signifie pas uniquement qu'elle doit m'obéir et me servir sans jamais opposer de résistance à mes désirs et caprices. Mais cela ne se réduit pas non plus uniquement à ce qu'elle doit m'aimer et m'offrir sa virginité. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela. En acceptant d'être mienne, elle est entrée dans mon _«clan »_. J'ai autant de devoirs envers elle qu'elle en a envers moi. Bien sûr, je la possède et je suis le maître. _Son maître_. Mais je me dois de veiller sur elle et de la protéger. En général, c'est pour cela que les humains se _« vendent »_ à nous.

Et en ridiculisant Seiran ce matin, je l'ai protégée comme je le devais …"

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je suis assisse près du feu et j'observe les autres de loin, j'avais besoin d 'un peu de calme. Nous sommes tous, ma famille et les amis de Maman, dans la maison des parents de Mirrilia. A la fin du procès, ils nous ont invités à venir manger chez eux pour fêter l'événement. Mon regard se pose et s'attarde sur Maman. Elle semble soulagée et heureuse. Je souris car je suis heureuse qu'elle soit de nouveau là, avec moi. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre comme j'ai déjà perdu mon Père. Soudain je fronce les sourcils quand je constate que Monsieur Attha s'approche d'elle pour lui parler. Qu'a-t-il à lui dire ? Je vois Maman rougir et lui sourire tendrement à mon plus grand étonnement. Depuis quand rougit-elle quand un homme lui parle et baisse-t-elle les yeux ? Elle agit toujours bizarrement quand Monsieur Attha est près d'elle ou lui parle… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… Tout ce que je sais c'est que Monsieur Attha est veuf depuis 3 ans et qu'il a eu 3 enfants avec sa première épouse morte en couche… la rumeur au village prétend qu'il désire se remarier, pour avoir une épouse et donner une mère à ses enfants. Je les observe en train de parler et de rire à deux. Personne à part moi ne semble choqué par leur comportement. Je dérive mes yeux vers le feu en soupirant. Je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton. Peu à peu je me rappelle les événements de ce matin….

_**Flash back**_

_Nous étions tous les habitants du village assis dans la grande salle des banquets à écouter les accusations des Seirian contre Maman. Les habitants étaient divisés en trois clans : ceux qui tenaient par profit et amitié avec les Seiran ; ceux qui espéraient que maman s'en sortent parce qu'ils étaient nos amis et enfin ceux qui jugeaient que les Seiran prenaient trop de libertés par rapport au Comte. La mère de Mirrilia était assise à mes côtés et me serrer doucement la main pour me rassurer. Mais je pouvais sentir en moi que Maman avait de graves ennuies. Pour ma part, je lançais souvent des regards vers la porte, inquiète. Il avait promis de m'aider mais il n'était pas là ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il menti ? Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que le discours de Monsieur Seiran arrivait à sa fin. Juste comme l'accusation finissait, il entra dans la salle, attirant tous les regards surpris sur lui. Un lèger soupire de soulagement franchit mes lèvres à demi closes. Tout compte fait il était venu… Il traversa la salle lentement avant de s'arrêter devant le juge, puis il s e tourna vers l'assemblée pour nous observer. Son regard croisa le mien et s'y accrocha plus longtemps que la décence ne le permettais. Mes joues rougirent un peu alors qu'il m'adressait un léger sourire. Ensuite il retourna son regard froid et insensible vers le juge et Monsieur Seiran… ce regard dont certains disent qu'il peut tuer quand il vous transperce et qui le fait craindre de tous… ou presque. _

_« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » Questionna-t-il sur un ton un peu trop frivole, mais toujours froid._

_« Un procès pour sorcellerie, Monsieur le Comte » répondit le juge le plus calmement du monde._

_« Tiens donc, un procès… et avec quel chef d'accusation ? » Demanda-t-il toujours aussi calmement._

_« Je vous l'ai dit, sorcellerie… » Répondit à nouveau le juge._

_« J'avais entendu je ne suis pas sourd… je vous demande quelles sont les accusations précises ! » il n'avait pas osé la voix mais le ton n'avait plus rien de frivole ni de léger. _

_« Cette femme est une sorcière responsable de nombreux accidents et morts dans le village, notamment celle de mon cheval par vengeance contre moi ! » répondit sur un ton impérieux Monsieur Seiran qui s'était levé._

_« Votre cheval ?!? … En fait ces problèmes sont arrivés avant ou après qu'elle refuse d'être votre maîtresse Seiran ? » Déclara sur un ton ironique le comte._

_« Ma maitresse ?!? Mais je suis un homme marié et respectable, MOI ! » S'offusqua-t-il un peu plus._

_« Vous avez raison, l'adultère est un péché… que vous pratiquez depuis des années… personne n'est dupe. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » Fit remarquer le comte toujours calme mais avec une voix de plus en plus froide._

_L'assemblé émit un murmure de désapprobation sur la vie vertueuse des Seirian. Tout le monde au village savait que Monsieur Seiran multipliait les maîtresses, utilisant son argent pour acheter celles qu'il désirait et ne supportant pas le refus. Mais jamais personne avant aujourd'hui n'avait osé le dire à voix haute. Je lançais un regard étonné sur le Comte, ensuite je fixais Madame Seiran, droite sur sa chaise et la tête haute comme si tout cela ne la touchait pas. J'inspirais lentement et lançais un regard à Maman, qui restait sans bouger. La salle finit par se calmer._

_« Je ne vous permets pas ! » Hurla presque Monsieur Seiran, vraiment énervé cette fois. Il faut dire qu'il venait de se faire ridiculiser honteusement devant tout le village. _

_« Vous n'êtes pas en position de me parler ainsi. Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas le Seigneur de ces terres et que le droit de justice me revient ! Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver Seirian… essayez de vous souvenir que vous n'êtes qu'un simple villageois et non un noble ! Ma patiente est à bout… octroyez-vous encore un droit qui me reviens et je vous promets que vous le regretterez amèrement ! Et pour finir, juger une femme pour sorcellerie sans autre preuve que la mort d'un cheval n'est que foutaise… sinon j'en connais beaucoup qui pourraient être accusés bientôt dans ce village… Fin du procès. » Déclara-t-il avec un air froid sur lequel n'apparaissait aucune émotion, même pas al colère. _

_La foule se leva et commença à discuter. Je rejoignis maman rapidement et me jetais dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver. Elle me serra très fort contre elle et embrassa mon front. Nous fûmes vite rejointes par la famille Haww qui nous entoura et félicita maman. Peu à peu ils s'interrogèrent sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le Comte à intervenir. Lui qui ne venait presque jamais au village, sauf lors de certaines fêtes, était intervenu pour une simple villageoise. Je profitais de la conversation dirigée par les adultes pour laisser glisser mon regard vers Lui. Il finissait de discuter avec le juge et se tourna vers moi. Il vient dans notre direction sans doute avec l'intention de nous dépasser. Je baissais la tête respectueusement. Il avait accompli sa part du marché je devrais accomplir la mienne et le servir. _

_« Merci mon seigneur pour votre aide. » Murmura Maman alors qu'il passait près d'elle. Ils 'arrêta pour la fixait et hocha simplement de la tête._

_« Puis-je oser vous demander pourquoi cette aide ? » continua-t-elle curieuse. _

_Il se tourna complètement pour la fixer puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je baissais la tête, intimidée par son regard. Mon cœur battait très vite, j'avais peur de sa réponse ou de ce qu'il allait faire…. Je serrais involontairement la main de Maman cherchant du réconfort et sa protection. J'en avais plus que tout besoin à ce moment précis… je lançais un regard désespéré vers elle, mais elle regardait le Comte et attendait sa réponse. Elle serra quand même ma main et finit par me lancer un regard surpris. Elle ne me connaissait pas timide avec les gens…_

_« Vous avez une fille adorable et jolie. » lui répondit enfin le Comte. Il attira le regard surpris de maman et je relevais la tête étonnée. Il en profita pour me caresser légèrement la joue avant de quitter la salle. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge alors que Maman et les autres me fixaient soupçonneux et étonnés. _

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

Commentaires sont les bien venus


End file.
